Integrated circuits, also referred to as "chips", are widely used in consumer and commercial electronic products. As is well known to those having skill in the art, an integrated circuit generally includes a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate and an array of bonding pads on the substrate. The bonding pads provide an electrical connection from outside the integrated circuit to microelectronic circuits in the integrated circuit.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an integrated circuit package including a plurality of bonding pads. As shown in FIG. 1, an integrated circuit 100, for example, a memory integrated circuit that includes a memory cell array portion 110 and a peripheral circuit portion 115, may include a plurality of bonding pads 200. The bonding pads 200 can act as a gate for a circuit terminal of the integrated circuit 100 and may be internally connected to an input/output (10) buffer circuit in the peripheral circuit portion 115.
As shown in FIG. 1, the integrated circuit 100 is attached to a lead frame 300. Wire bonding or other conventional techniques may be used to connect a respective wire 320 to a bonding pad 200 and to an inner lead tip 310 of the lead frame 300.
FIG. 2 is an enlarged top view of a bonding pad 200 of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a perspective view of the bonding pad of FIG. 2. FIG. 4 is a sectional view of the bonding pad taken along line IV-IV' of FIG. 2, and FIG. 5 is a sectional view of the bonding pad taken along line V-V' of FIG. 2.
In a conventional bonding pad structure as shown in FIGS. 2 through 5, independent conductive plugs 245, such as tungsten plugs fill a plurality of via holes 240 in an interconnection dielectric layer 250. The conductive plugs 245 electrically connect a lower aluminum interconnection layer 230 with an upper aluminum interconnection layer 260. Reference numerals 210, 220, and 270 denote an integrated circuit substrate, an interdielectric layer, and a wire bonding region, respectively.
Unfortunately, the pad structure shown in FIGS. 2 through 5 may have problems. For example, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, during sorting for separating good integrated circuits 100 from a wafer, cracks 330 may occur in the interconnection dielectric layer 250 due to the force of a probe pin of a tester that is applied to the wire bonding region 270. The cracks 330 also may occur in the interconnection dielectric layer 250 due to stress caused by mechanical impact and pressure applied during bonding of a wire 320 in the wire bonding region 270.
Cracks may occur because the upper aluminum interconnection layer 260 and the lower aluminum interconnection layer 230 which are relatively soft, may change in shape due to the stress applied during the sorting or wire bonding. However, the interconnection dielectric layer 250 which is relatively hard, does not readily change in shape. Thus, a stress higher than a predetermined value can cause a slip of unstable tungsten plugs 245 or cracks in the interconnection dielectric layer 250. The cracks 330 may extend to the inside of the insulating layer 250 surrounding the tungsten plugs 245 as shown in FIG. 5.
The cracks occurring in the interconnection dielectric layer 250 may generate an interconnection layer-open problem in which the upper and the lower interconnection layers 260 and 230 slip. Alternatively, a pad-open problem may be created in which contact between the wire 320 and the upper aluminum interconnection layer 260 becomes bad such that the wire 320 slips from the upper aluminum interconnection layer 260.
FIG. 6 is a top view of another conventional bonding pad structure in which tungsten plugs 245 are formed only in a peripheral region around the outside of the central wire bonding region, to reduce the interconnection dielectric layer cracking and to reduce interconnection layer or wire slipping. FIG. 7 is a sectional view of the bonding pad structure taken along line VII-VII' of FIG. 6. This bonding pad structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,903 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,337.
A bonding pad structure according to FIGS. 6 and 7 and the above two patents, may reduce the cracks of the interconnection dielectric layer 250. However, the number of the tungsten plugs 245 also is reduced, which can result in a weaker attachment between the tungsten plug 245 and the upper aluminum interconnection layer 260. As a result, the interconnection layer-open phenomenon, in which the upper aluminum interconnection layer 260 is broken, may more easily occur during wire bonding. Also, since the number of plugs is reduced, which may reduce the area for contacting the upper aluminum interconnection layer 260, an increase in the resistance R.sub.s and a reduction of current may result. Thus, sufficient current may not be supplied to a switching device in the integrated circuit, which may deteriorate the operation of the device.